Тайлер Алан
Тайлер — персонаж серий «''The Freshman», «The Sophomore», «The Junior» и «The Senior», был студентом Хартфилда и членом клуба «Подземелья и драконы». Он закончил колледж в «The Senior», часть 15. Он впервые появляется в «The Freshman, книга 1», ''часть 2. Внешность У Тайлера короткие чёрные волосы, светлая кожа и карие глаза. На нём тёмно-синяя клетчатая рубашка поверх серой майки. В «''The Sophomore''» он носит футболку с «''The Crown & The Flame''». Личность Тайлер ведёт себя застенчиво и занудно. Он может быть довольно забывчивым и неуклюжим, когда дело доходит до любви и девушек, но он не хочет никого обидеть и у него доброе сердце. Части The Freshman Книга 1 * Часть 2: Rooftop Games * Часть 3: The Assistant * Часть 4: The All-Nighter * Часть 5: Game Day * Часть 6: Kappa House Party * Часть 7: Rush Week * Часть 8: On the Hunt * Часть 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 * Часть 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 * Часть 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 * Часть 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 * Часть 16: Last Call * Часть 17: The Hartfeld Formal Snowed In * Часть 1: Snowed In * Часть 2: Snow Worries Книга 2 * Часть 1: Winter in Hartfeld * Часть 2: Welcome Back Party * Часть 3: Auditions * Часть 4: Playing the Part * Часть 6: The Cast Party * Часть 8: The Hospital * Часть 9: Just Friends * Часть 10: Ballot Boxing * Часть 11: Visitors * Часть 12: The Debate * Часть 13: Swing Vote Sixties * Часть 14: Inauguration Night * Часть 15: Setting Sail Книга 3 * Часть 1: New Leaves * Часть 2: A Place to Belong * Часть 3: New Kid on the Block * Часть 5: Bad Reputation * Часть 6: A Kappa Birthday * Часть 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld * Часть 12: Flirting With Disaster * Часть 14: Karma Chameleon * Часть 16: Never Gonna Give You Up * Часть 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) Книга 4 * Часть 6: Hungry Like the Wolf * Часть 7: Bad Moon Rising * Часть 8: Stand By Me Game of Love * Часть 1: May the Best Couple Win * Часть 2: Everyone's A Winner Love Bites * Часть 1: The Bite * Часть 2: Blood Wanted [[:Category:The Haunting of Braidwood Manor|'Серии']]/[[The Haunting of Braidwood Manor|'Книга']]: The Haunting of Braidwood Manor * Часть 6: Confessions The Sophomore Книга 1 * Часть 1: Semi-Charmed Life * Часть 2: Carry Me Home (упоминается) * Часть 5: Party Up * Часть 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit * Часть 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Часть 11: Sabotage (упоминается) * Часть 12: Get What You Give * Часть 14: Unbreak My Heart * Часть 16: Baby One More Time * Часть 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Книга 2 * Часть 1: Hanging by a Moment (упоминается) * Часть 2: Everything Will be Alright (упоминается) * Часть 3: Independent Woman * Часть 5: Take a Bow * Часть 7: Try Again * Часть 8: Family Affairs * Часть 9: Bye Bye Bye (упоминается) * Часть 10: Get the Party Started * Часть 11: Beautiful Day * Часть 13: U Got it Bad (не на экране) * Часть 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) * Часть 15: Not Ready to Make Nice Hartfeld Horror Story * Часть 2: I Know What You Did Last Quarter The Junior Книга 1 * Часть 1: Live While We're Young * Часть 2: A Head Full of Dreams * Часть 3: Shake it Off (упоминается) * Часть 5: Somebody That I Used to Know (не на экране; физическое появление вариативно) * Часть 6: Problem * Часть 7: We Are Young * Часть 11: Sorry * Часть 12: Rolling in the Deep * Часть 13: Look What You Made Me Do The Senior The Senior * Часть 2: Year of the Cat * Часть 6: We Are The Champions * Часть 8: Video Killed the Radio Star * Часть 10: Imagine * Часть 14: Come And Get Your Love * Часть 15: Changes Отношения Зак Зак Зилберг — ''лучший друг Тайлера. Они часто играют в видеоигры вместе. Трипп и Эдгар Трипп и Эдгар ''— приятели Тайлера по играм. Они также говорят на «особые» темы, которые больше никого не интересуют. Эбби «Пригласить её на свидание? Ни за что. Я просто опозорюсь», — ''Тайлер об Эбби в книге 1, часть 5.'' В «''The Freshman, книга 1''» Тайлер мгновенно развил сильные чувства к Эбби. Позже она начинает отвечать на его чувства, но оба не уверены в том, как начать что-либо из-за недоразумений и флирта Лейлы, усложняющих ситуацию. Если ваш персонаж поддержит их, Тайлер и Эбби пойдут на церемонию вместе. В книге 2 они становятся официальной парой, и всё, кажется, идет довольно хорошо. Они разделяют ту же любовь к серии «''The Crown & The Flame''». В части 15 они заявляют о своей любви друг к другу и говорят вам, что они хотят сделать совместный косплей на PixelCon. В «''The Sophomore''» они уже переехали друг к другу. В «''The Sophomore, часть 6''» Эбби начинает расстраиваться из-за Тайлера, когда тот показывает привязанность к ней. К части 13 их отношения кажутся более напряжёнными. Начиная с части 14, они отдыхают друг от друга. В книге 2, части 7, он идёт домой к вашему персонажу, чтобы поговорить с Эбби и наладить отношения. В «''The Senior''» они представляют свою видеоигру «Dragon Jest» на Northcon, ежегодной конференции инди-игр. Если вы решите бросить вызов грубому геймеру, вы поможете им привлечь внимание, и они выиграют награду за лучший художественный дизайн. Лейла В «''The Freshman, книга 1''» Лейла сильно влюблена в Тайлера и хочет быть с ним. В случае, если ваш персонаж не поощряет его отношения с Эбби, он и Лейла пойдут на церемонию вместе. После того, как он бросает её между книгой 1 и 2, Лейла расстраивается, больше не желая быть связанной с ним. Однако после книги 3 Лейла, похоже, двинулась дальше, и отношения между ней и Тайлером вернулись к тому, какими они были раньше. Себастьян В «''The Sophomore''» Тайлер говорит, что Себастьян не плохой парень, как только вы узнаете его, к большому разочарованию Эбби, Зака и Кейтлин. В «''The Sophomore, книга 1''», часть 14 Себастьян утешает Тайлера, когда Эбби плохо с ним поступила. Галерея Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи «The Freshman» Категория:Студенты Категория:Ботаники Категория:Персонажи «The Sophomore» Категория:Персонажи «The Junior» Категория:Персонажи «The Senior» Категория:Студенты Хартфилдского университета